Of Rats Nests and Bonding
by DigiKouichi
Summary: Pidge enlists Keith's help with getting ride of a bothersome problem. (No Romance)


**A/N:** this is an idea that hit me at 2 in the morning during finals last quarter. i wrote it down the moment i was awake but forgot to post it. however, with all the new info from the Voltron SDCC panel coming in, i finally remembered about this.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I No OnW

* * *

"There you are!" Pidge shouted as she walked into the castle kitchen. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Keith, who was sipping from a hot steaming cub of… something, blink tiredly at her. She marched up to him, wearing a purple nightgown similar to the one the Princess favored, and looked him over. He had on his normal black shirt and pants but didn't have his gloves, jacket or boots on. His black hair was a complete mess, sticking up in random places with knots here and there.

She grimaced a bit as she took in all his cuts and bruises as well as the bandages poking out from under his shirt.

"Geez, they really did a number on you, didn't they?" she gently poked a rather nasty looking black and blue mark on his arm.

"I _really_ wasn't supposed to go through that door…" He mumbled and took a sip from his cup. "You… uh… wanted something?" he gave her an unsure and slightly confused look.

"Yep!" came the cheerful reply and a big grin that meant she was _planning_ something. Keith shifted away from her as she pulled a black comb from the pocket of her faded blue robe. "I made the mistake of going to bed with helmet hair last night and am currently paying the price for it…" she turned and pointed at the back of her short light brown hair.

Keith winced at the rats' nest that had developed in the back of her head.

"I was able to come out the rest of my hair but that spots to much of a pain for me to reach, so I was wondering if you'd help me detangle it." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

Keith blinked at her slightly wide eyed.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yes. You." She gave him a flat look that said she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer before jumping onto the table with her back to him. "Here." She held the comb over her shoulder, waiting for him to take it.

Keith stared at the comb, trying to figure out what Pidge was planning, before he hesitantly took it. He set his cup on the table and stood behind his friend.

"Why me?" he asked as he took the knot in one hand and began to comb her hair from the bottom up.

"You seriously have to ask?" she heaved a dramatic sigh, which slightly irked Keith. "It's because you have a mullet."

"…what?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a mullet." She repeated. "In other words, you have long hair. Long hair which has no split ends and looks nice and smooth, which means _you_ know how to maintain it."

"I guess?" he could kind of see where she was going with this. "But wouldn't the Princess be a better person to ask? Or Shiro? Heck, even Coran?"

"…" Pidge was silent for a moment. "The Princess… isn't in the best of moods right now and Coran is busy with our guests."

Keith paused for a moment as a sad frown crossed his face.

"You almost done?" Pidges voice was soft and gentle, keeping his mind grounded in reality.

"Yeah, almost." He continued working the knot out of her hair. "Sorry if I pull too much."

"It's fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "You're a lot better at this then Shiro or Matt."

"Really?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' sound with a slightly grumpy voice. "Neither of them know how to comb a girls hair… you on the other hand are doing a heavenly job!" she let out a sigh of content.

Keith couldn't help but give a small smile as he ran the comb through her hair, top to bottom, without hitting any knots.

"Alright, I'm done." he stepped back as Pidge ran her fingers through her hair. A smile broke out across her face and she spun in her spot to face Keith.

"Thanks!" she beamed at him.

"Your welcome." He replied as he went to grab his cup only to jump slightly when Pidge grabbed his hand. He shifted his eyes to look at her and felt a drop of sweat run down his back as her smile went from sweet and charming to downright mischievous.

She held his hand firmly with one hand and with the other she reached up and gave a light tug on his bangs.

"Know it's your turn Mr. Bed head."

"…what?"

(￣▽￣)ノ (￣▽￣)ノ (￣▽￣)ノ

Shiro, Hunk, and Lance all blinked wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Pidge was sitting cross legged at the edge of the table while Keith was leaning against the table in front of her. He sipped from his cup, with his back towards her as she combed his hair and hummed a light tune.

* * *

 **A/N:** i gotta tell you, there is something very calming about having someone else (Who knows what their doing) combing your hair. it's a nice way to bond and get spoiled.


End file.
